Nice Chat
by Kezziexx
Summary: Set between iCan't Take It and iLove You, Just a conversation between Mrs Benson and Sam about her relationship with Freddie *Promise it's Seddie*


_**Set during after iCant take it & before iLove You; I like to think Mrs Benson and Sam talked about the relationship, and this is how I image it goes**_

* * *

Sam Puckett lay lazily across the Shay's couch watching a re-run of Girly Cow when a heavy knock echoed through the apartment, rising from her seat opened the door with a bored expression, to quickly be replaced with a look of shock at the person on the other side, Mrs Benson stood composed but at the sight of the blonde her expression grew hard and her eyebrows narrowed before speaking "Samantha"

"Crazy" Sam returned in the same tone of voice

Pursing her lips the older woman decided to ignore the comment and continued"Is Freddie here?"

Sam shook her head and returned to her former position on the couch "nope" popping the 'P' "he's gone to get the smoothies"

Mrs Benson's faced washed with annoyance scoffing "oh so you and Carly relax while my Freddie goes do all the work?"

Sam held her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose inhaling deeply "No Carly has gone to rent a movie, & I'm waiting for the pizza."

The woman's cheeks began to flush as she cleared her throat of embarrassment "Oh. Well when will Freddie return?"

Sam rolled her eyes in frustration and let out an annoyed sigh "I dunno, 20 minutes"

Marissa looked at the girl and the door to her own apartment before deciding "Well, I'll just wait here then" she entered the room closing the door behind her and taking a seat on the couch beside the now visibly disgusted blonde.

Releasing a loud groan Sam threw herself to the furthest corner of the couch to move from the elder woman "I can just say you were looking for him"

The brunette smiled a false smile and turned to the agitated girl, and dripping with sarcasm spoke "Yes because I'm sure you'll tell him"

Sam exhaled sharply "If it gets rid of you, I'll break up with him"

Marissa's eyes lightened with excitement and elation "Really?" she cried hopefully

"NO!" The blonde cried angrily hurt emulating from her eyes. The apartment fell silent for some time as Sam stared uninterested at the television screen attempting to ignore the fidgety woman to her left. The woman seemed to be fighting an internal battle of before finally coming to the decision to speak "I was the one who took Gibby to the hospital"

"And." Sam spoke without looking from the TV screen

Mrs Benson had turned her body to face the indifferent girl looking at her sternly with concern and anger in her voice "You could have seriously hurt that boy"

Sighing but still not looking from the show she spoke nonchalantly "Yeah well, he told you about me and Freddie. He was aware of the consequences"

Mrs Benson's scowl never failed to falter staring down her son's girlfriend harshly "Why did you and Freddie keep it from me for so long."

Sam finally turned to face the scowl staring uninterested into her eyes "what is this 20 questions"

Anger flooding her eyes Mrs Benson scowl grew strong "No Samantha I want to know what possessed you and Freddie to keep your..." gulping in disgust "relationship a secret from me"

The blonde laughed loudly "Oh because you took it so well, bribing him and all. Nearly having him break up with me. " Sarcasm oozing from every syllable

"I admit it was not my shinning moment. But when you discover you son is..." again gulping in disgust "coupled with a delinquent what do you suppose I think."

Sam gritted her teeth angrily "I'm going upstairs" She raised to her feet and turned to travel up the stairs

Marissa also stood quickly to her feet, yelling earnestly "Samantha I'm not done speaking to you"

Sam turned smiled sarcastically holding out her thumb to indicate one. "One. No Samantha here, there's a Sam not Samantha and..."flicking up her index finger to continue counting "two, even if there was pretty sure she wouldn't want to talk to a nut-case like you."

The elderly brunette stared disgustedly to the teenage girl pointing her finger accursedly "How dare you speak to me like that, you need to learn respect, clearly your mother isn't setting a good example for you."

Sam laughed in disbelief "I need to learn respect? You just called me a delinquent and you've got the nerve to talk to me about calling you names? And no my mother hasn't set the greatest example so how about you go and nag her about it and leave me ALONE! You hobnocker!" She yelled loudly

Gasping scandalously and gripping at her chest Mrs Benson screeched "Well. I. Never! You are a rude, silly little delinquent!"

Sam gritted her teeth and hissed "Well you're a batty, obsessive old women! Who I hope to never have to see again!" She then continued to storm towards the stairs

"Well Samantha!" Mrs Benson shouted loudly "if you dislike me so much why are you with my Freddie?" She asked with a smug smile!

And yelling in a 'Duh' tone of voice Sam called back "Because I love Him!"

The room echoed the cry from the young girl as she stood arms crossed staring harshly at the jaw dropped women. She began to stammer before sitting on the couch slowly trying to calm herself "You love him"

Sam moved to the side of the sofa and spoke softly "Well I thought that much was clear."

Marissa had composed herself enough to be able to take her gaze from the floor and stare at the young blonde "And does. Does he love you?"

The girl took a seat and stared at her twiddling fingers "I don't know, but i hope so." Finding her voice she turned to face the observing women "so if loving him means I have to put up with you then I will but I don't have to like you and I don't have to speak to you unnecessarily. Like now." She again went to stand up but Mrs Benson grabbed her by the arm pulling her back down to her seat "Saman-Sam. I-I didn't realise that your feelings were as...powerful"

Sam rolled her eyes "Well they put me in a mental hospital."

"What?!" The woman asked incredulously

"Long story." Sam said with a wave of a non-committal hand

Mrs Benson choose to ignore it for the mean time and continued "Well never the less, I'm sorry." She spoke sincerely looking into the blue eyes

"Yeah whatever." Sam said in disbelief

"No, honestly I apologise for my behaviour towards you and I especially apologise for mentioning your mother." she touched the blondes knee in an apologetic gesture.

"Yeah well you're right she's not the best example. Or any example, of course I'll take after her" Sam said with a non caring tilt of the head, however the hurt in her eyes was evident to the always observant Marissa, who shook her head and replied "Well from my behaviour towards you. I certainly can pass no judgement."

Sam shook her head "No, your right. If I were you I wouldn't want Freddie going out with me either." she looked to the ground in a mixed emotion of embarrassment and sadness

Marissa felt a stream of guilt pass through her heart at the sight of the down trodden girl "Sam..." she began to comfort

Sam looked up and smiled an almost flawless smile laughing "Hey, maybe he'll come to his senses soon and dump me and go back pining after Carly."

The pair sat silently, The elder of the two struggling to form a response to the statement, she bit her lip before reacting "I believe he is in love with you" she spoke in the softest of whispers

Sam nodded in a disbelieving way "Oh really and why would you say that?"

Mrs Benson stared at the wall but her eyes appeared to look much further. "A crush will be forgotten, love you can not put a price on. When I gave Freddie the palladium, the fire in his eyes, the determination in this voice it just went to prove that I could have given him a thousand of those bars and he would still of turned them down." She turned back to the blonde and smiled softly.

Sam smiled back before laughing lightly "I told him he was stupid for saying no."

"You wanted him to break up with you?" her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Sam laughed again "No, I said he should have taken the bar cashed it and then we could have bought 2 one way tickets to Acapulco" She laughed once again

"Very humorous." The brunette woman commented looking less than amused.

"Yeah because I'm kidding" Sam said biting her lip and rubbing the back of her neck. Again silence fell on the apartment before Mrs Benson once again broke the silence commenting "I want Freddie to be happy."

The blonde nodded in understanding "Just not with me."

"I haven't said that" in an octave higher than her usual pitch, Sam made no comment but cocking an eyebrow towards the woman "Ok, so maybe I haven't exactly been subtle about my dislike." she said in quiet embarrassment.

Sam scoffed loudly "Spencer's lies are more subtle."

Marissa rolled her eyes but continued "You make Freddie happy. And I can tell your feelings are genuine, so I approve your relationship with Freddie." She smiled in pride

Sam gasped in an over dramatic style crying in a melodramatic call "Really? Oh really? Thank you Christmas spirit you gave me the perfect gift!" she finished by wiping away a fake tear.

Mrs Benson looked blankly at the display "Do you have to be facetious?"

The young girl put a finger to her chin squinting as though in deep thought before speaking deadpan "Yeah."

The women attempted to stifle a giggle playfully rolling her eyes "It's going to be interesting having you around isn't it?"

Sam stared at the women with a mischievous smile "Lady, you won't find as much fun at an amusement park"

Mrs Benson grimaced at the image "Oh I don't enjoy amusement parks they are far too dirty and dangerous!"

Sams mischievous smile grew wider before her face dropped to a fake concern "Well then you won't like the fact Fredlumps and I went to Mr Dan's Wonderlan's and made out under the roller-coaster!"

The women's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she shot to her feet "YOU WHAT!" as if by luck or fortune, at that precise moment the boy of the conversation entered smiling and carrying a tray of smoothies "Hey baby I brought..." Stopping dead in his tracks "Mom?"

The boy's mother turned with an angry glared pointing her finger aggressively "YOU!" grabbing him by the scruff of the collar "You're coming home right now Mr. Theme parks and roller-coasters and kissing! I'm getting the extra strength tick soap."

"What Mom no!" Freddie cried as he dropped the tray on smoothies and was yanked forcefully from the apartment across the hall.

"Glad you approve Marissa nice chat!" Sam smiled slamming the door shut, picking up her fallen smoothie and returning to her place on the couch.

* * *

_**I hope you like it:) It's not angst and It's not fluff, It's just in my opinion a nice chat ;) and I must be seriously uncool because I found myself laughing at some of my own jokes! I know I just keep spewing these one shots out but it's this or my Sixth form summer holiday work, and we all know which I rather do! lol:D Again REVIEW! xx**_


End file.
